


Burning For You

by living_dead_parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Not Captain America Friendly, Protective Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony is Bucky's sugar daddy kind of, Top Bucky Barnes, not captain america hate either, sort of spiderson and irondad, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: Tony and Bucky just wanted to go on vacation together, but Steve just won't allow thatInspired by Burning For You by Blue Öyster Cult





	Burning For You

"Where's Bucky and Tony?" Steve asks the team as he looks over at the people in the common room of the tower. He notices everybody, even Peter, is there. Everyone but the two men he just named. Everyone shrugs, including Peter. However, Peter is the only one who knows of the two men's whereabouts. "Well, we need them. We have an important mission coming up next week and they need to be here to discuss it."

"But they're not part of the mission? You picked literally all of us but them," Nat responds. 

Things have been a little odd around the tower and between the team. Well, more like between Steve, Bucky, and Tony. Steve just recently discovered that Bucky and Tony were going behind everybody's backs and messing around. Who can blame the two men? They're single, they're attractive, and they're very into each other. Who is he to say they can't mess around a bit?

Steve lost his shit, blew the situation way out of proportion. Claiming that Tony would negatively influence Bucky. As if he wasn't literally captured by evil terrorists and brainwashed, but go off. He also claimed that Tony had no reason to hang out with Bucky, what could they possibly bond over.

A lot actually. It started with music. Sure, Bucky didn't like Tony's louder music, but when he played the right bands, the right songs, they could spend hours in each other's company. They could also share a love for cars. Bucky spent a lot of time learning about cars to help himself come down from panic attacks when things got too bad, an odd fixation, but he learned. They also shared a common interest for literally never sleeping. They don't even know what sleep is. But they'd never let Steve know that they're very similar because they share a mutual love for giving Steve heart attacks by hanging out. Steve just doesn't like being replaced as Bucky's best friend despite the fact that Bucky doesn't want to be best friends with Tony, he wants way more and vice versa. 

Almost three thousand miles away, in sunny Los Angeles, Tony is going 100 in a surprisingly vacant Interstate 5. Then again, it is 11 am on a Tuesday, so no one is really traveling at the moment, save for the few cars going the opposite way. Bucky sits in the passenger seat, enjoying as the wind whips through his hair. Tony mentioned he has ais conditioners but Bucky, being his own kind of dramatic, would just not allow it. The sound of some random rock song playing loudly through the speakers fills the silence between the two men.

"We," Bucky pauses only to lower the volume of the music. Tony gives him a crazed look, almost feeling offended that Bucky dares touch the radio. "We should go to the beach. Obviously, a small one where there's not a lot of people. I've never really been to one for fun, maybe training, but not fun."

"I know of a small and very secluded beach we can go to," Tony responds. Before Tony could continue, his phone is ringing, the ringtone bouncing out of the car's speakers. Tony presses a button on the steering wheel, Peter's voice filling the small car.

"Mr. Stark, Cap is losing it," Peter says in his usual worry-laced voice. The kid always sounds panicked, Tony should probably take him on a trip to California to just relax some day.

"When isn't he?" Tony laughs heartily but stops when he sees Bucky lightly glaring at him. That's still his friend. "What's going on, kiddo?" 

"He's freaking out, making us look for you. I panicked and looked under a couch cushion," Peter sighs, taking a pause before he continues, "in front of everyone."

"I may be small, but I'm not that small, kid. Tell Cap to let loose, find a hobby," Tony responds. 

"Well Nat brought up that you're not even part of the next mission so you guys aren't really needed here," Peter explains, and while the two men can't see him, they can picture him just wildly flailing his arms to prove his point. "But he flipped and said you guys had to be here. Had us split up and look around for you, but the problem is there's nothing to look for because you guys aren't even here. What do?"

"Look, kid, stall on him a bit. If he asks for us again today, just pretend you don't know. If he asks tomorrow, then just tell him we're on vacation, you just don't know where. Got it?" Tony asks. The line goes silent for a few seconds but then the two men hear some grumbling as well as Cap's name being mumbled by the poor kid.

"Peter," Steve calls from the background. He sounds pissed, making Bucky and Tony burst out into laughter. So much so that Tony had to slow down and actually follow the speed limit of 70. "Hang up on your boyfriend and help me find those two!" Steve instructs. Bucky loses it, damn near crying at how hysterical Steve is getting. He's never seen the man this way, but it's worth it. 

"I don't have a boyfriend, Cap. I'm doing my best," Peter argues, his voice going high-pitched and it sounds like he just wants to hit someone. However, Peter just mumbles a quick goodbye and hangs up the phone. 

"You know," Bucky pipes up after a few seconds of silence. Tony has been following the speed limit and now he's merged into the 101, heading towards Malibu to go to their condo. "I feel bad for the poor kid, having to leave him alone with the team. They're so terrible."

"Hey, but we love them, the dysfunction works for us," Tony remarks. Bucky doesn't argue, because he agrees. He wouldn't want it any other way. But he doesn't want to think about that at the moment. The trip is all about him and Tony. It's just the two of them and they can do what they want.

After driving in silence for another five minutes, the two men arrive at the condo. One that Bucky would describe as way too big for just two men who are sharing a bed. The bedroom itself is enormous for just two men, but who is he to turn down the lavish life Tony throws at him. Some would joke that Bucky is Tony's sugar baby. Which isn't too far from the truth. Upon entering the condo, Tony is being pushed against the wall, Bucky's hands resting on either side of Tony's head. Tony is caught between Bucky's lean build and the wall, so he's really caught between a rock and a hard place. 

"You know, I might just say screw that beach trip, I can stay here all day," Tony mumbles before moving in to kiss Bucky. Bucky stops the other man, holding Tony's chin in his regular hand. 

"Oh no, Tone. I really wanna go to the beach. Take me, and when we come back, I might just let you get on top." Bucky jokes.

"Oh, we all know what that means. Let's just get changed and go," Tony argues. Bucky winks at Tony as he walks away and towards the master bedroom. 

The two men go over to the bedroom and start changing into more beach-appropriate clothing. They also grab some towels and other items they might need. Tony couldn't help but watch as Bucky moved around the room, feeling himself fall just a little bit more for the man. The two are still in the casual state of it all. Not ready to jump in all the way, to take the deep dive. Tony knows that Bucky is the one for him because he's never felt this way before. Tony has never felt nervous, never felt like wanting to impress someone as much as he wants to impress Bucky. Tony has never felt sad when someone was away from him for days and weeks, never worried for team members when they'd be on missions like he did for Bucky when he was away. Tony wasn't one to experience these things, which scared him. He was scared of rejection, but slowly, he began to forget about it. 

He began to let go of that fear whenever he woke Bucky up from a nightmare or when Bucky would do the same to him. He let go of that fear when the Winter Soldier jumped in front of bullets for Tony, even in the Iron Man suit, which bullets definitely bounce off of. He especially let go of that fear when Bucky was the first one to check on him. To truly check on how Tony was doing. Bucky cared and Tony saw it first hands and he let go of that fear. So his gaze is filled with love as he sees the other man waltzing around the room grabbing sunglasses and putting them right on his face.

"Ready?" Bucky asks. 

"Yeah, let's get going."

At the beach, Tony and Bucky were mainly spending it walking along the shoreline. They'd gotten about ankle-deep in the water but called it quits because they were getting cold. So, they walked along the shoreline, hand in hand. Tony hated to be that cliche person, but when the sun his Bucky, the sky couldn't even compare. He'd seen tons of beautiful people in his life, but Bucky has them all beat. They shared some disgusting clam chowder, bought each other some shitty little knick knack with their names on it.

"James, because I want people to know whose man you are and they didn't have Bucky," Bucky says as he puts a bracelet on Tony's wrist with a surfboard on it. Behind the surfboard is the name James and a little turtle on it too.

"I also want people to know whose ass belongs to you, so there's that," Tony jokes as he puts a necklace on Bucky. It's a got a small wave charm with the name Tony on the back of it and a heart on it. Bucky smiles at Tony, laughing at the cheesy gifts. 

To Bucky, this is probably the most meaningful gift he's gotten from Tony, and it's for sure the cheapest gift Tony's ever given him, which says a lot. It's not an 'I want to get you in my bed' gift. That was a pair of Gucci slides and a gold Rolex. No, this was more of an 'I saw this and it made me think of you because you mean a lot to me' kind of gift. It said a lot more than any expensive gift could. The two men walked back to the car, where they put all their items in and drove off to the condo to get changed once more for their dinner date. 

Tony had made reservations for some fancy restaurant despite Bucky telling him that he'd be fine with some McDonald's and an apple pie with a side of ass for dessert. To which Tony responded with something about never letting him have ass if he mentions McDonald's again. So now the two men are getting ready, becoming distracted in the shower, and getting dressed into some nicer outfits. However, Tony's phone is going off again.

"Peter, it better be good."

"Steve knows where you guys are," Peter responds nervously. Tony rolls his eyes, sighing loudly as he shakes his head as well. 

"I told you to tell him if he asked tomo-"

"It wasn't me!" Peter argues defensively. Tony almost jolts back, his ear hurting after that one. Bucky giggles, having heard the exchange, especially having heard Peter yell. "The paps ratted you out, they saw you at the beach and posted it everywhere and Steve's mad. He's having FRIDAY run some background so he can find you guys."

"Tell cap we'll be there tomorrow morning. Just get him off our backs for the night and I'll pay you back big time," Tony says. Peter sighs, agreeing to do so, yelling as Tony hangs up.

"Looks like we'll be leaving now?"

"Oh no, I'm taking you to dinner and we're gonna have our night, I promise that. We'll just leave at 3, and we should be arriving by 9." 

As promised, Tony did take Bucky on that date. He took Bucky to a fancy restaurant. After they took a walk around the city for an hour before heading back to the condo. This lead to a night of being lost in each other, and they may have finally let it slip, the three words they'd been scared to say. Bucky was the first to say them, Tony, eager to reciprocate. At around two in the morning, the two men grabbed all their stuff, headed to LAX and jumped on a private jet to New York. They'd arrived at JFK at 8:30 and at the tower at around nine. When they walked in, they saw the whole team waiting for them in the common room. Everyone seemed to be happy to see the two, mostly so that Steve's reign of terror would stop. Steve, however wasn't so happy.

"How could you two just up and leave like nothing? We-"

"Can it, we're here. Let's get this meeting going," Tony interrupts, earning a playful glare from Bucky, and an actual glare from Steve. Tony chuckles, leading the way into the conference room,

"You two should be ashamed! Bucky, how could you just leave with Tony?"

"Steve, I'm an adult who can make my own decisions. In fact, I've had to save your ass, let me make my own mistakes. Plus, I love Tony and Tony loves me. So can we get this meeting going so I can spend some time with my best friend and my boyfriend?" Bucky asks. Neither Bucky nor Tony ever admitted to dating or anything, so this took everyone by surprise. Bucky didn't seem to care. He just wanted to go back to being wrapped in Tony's arms. Maybe wrapped between his legs too, but that's a different story for a different time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for all my other works : living-dead-parker


End file.
